Desperate Measures
by Dysnomia Hybris
Summary: HOT FUZZ  The way things should have turned out when Nicholas went to the Castle to confront the N.W.A., and the events that took place in between his decision at the gas station to go back. mm slash DannyNicholas


Title: Desperate Measures

Author: Dysnomia

Fandom: Hot Fuzz

Pairing: Danny/Nicholas

Rating: R

Word Count: 4314

Prompt: #10 Decision - For the 20 1st Times Table

Summary: The way things should have turned out when Nicholas went to the Castle to confront the N.W.A., and the events that took place in between his decision at the gas station to go back.

Warnings: m/m, tiny bit of language, and sex.

"Danny, no!"

The betrayal that swept through Nicholas' body the moment he spotted his partner was crushing, left him feeling sick to his stomach. In desperation, anything to distract himself from the odd sense of loss in his heart, he'd grabbed Danny, reluctantly holding the knife against his throat. He'd known, even as he grabbed the knife from Michael, that he would never have been able to go through with the threat.

"Shit!"

He pushed Danny away from him, and took off, needing to get away. To clear his head so he'd be able to think. His numb mind could barely comprehend the fact that there was no longer solid ground beneath his feet, as Nicholas tumbled into the catacombs beneath the castle. He could hardly make himself move, could hardly push himself to his feet, as mounting horror took over, slowing down his brain and reactions. There were so many bodies. His heart leapt into his throat and froze there. Nicholas swallowed past the lump in his throat, trying to squash the guilt threatening to overwhelm him. Most of the freshest bodies were all there, in part at least, because of him. He'd had something to do with their deaths, he might not have killed them, but he might as well have.

Turning away from the corpses, Nicholas ran, pushing his way through the gate that took him back to fresh air, if not to safety. It didn't matter which way he'd turned, the N.W.A. had him surrounded. What he wasn't expecting though was Danny. He didn't move to defend himself because it never even occurred to him that Danny would stab him. Therefore, it had taken a moment for the truth to sink in. But there was something wrong with the whole situation.

Sure, Danny had actually plunged the blade into his chest, but not into his flesh, since there was no pain. Instead the knife had been stopped by the notebook Danny had tucked into his pocket earlier. He was confused, if only for a moment, where the blood was coming from, before remembering Danny's ketchup trick. It had clicked then. Danny was trying to save his life. So he'd acted the part, although he didn't have to fake the shock, that came naturally. Staggering back a few steps, he dropped to his knees before collapsing at Danny's feet. Nicholas hoped Danny knew what he was doing. Breathing as shallowly and seldom as he could pull off, Nicholas lay still, listening, trusting his partner to get them out of this.

"Well done m'boy." Frank's praise caused a spike of rage to shoot through Nicholas. How dare that man actually praise Danny for successfully killing his best friend. Did he not even care how his son would feel about committing such an act? It took everything he had to remain motionless, beating down the urge to jump up and strangle Frank.

Danny mumbled a quick, "Thanks." shifting nearer to Nicholas, clearly uncomfortable.

It was Skinner who spoke next. "Michael, if you could take-"

"No!" Danny's outburst made Nicholas cringe mentally. 'Ease off Danny. Don't let them think you're desperate.' "I'll, ah, take care of Angel myself, since it's my mess an' all."

Frank was the one who answered, and Nicholas strained his ears, trying hard to detect any suspicion in his voice. "Very well Danny. Just be sure to make it so that no one will ever be able to find Angel again."

As far as Nicholas could tell, Frank had no idea what his son was up to. He could feel Danny moving again, and just barely managed to stop himself from jerking when Danny's hands reached for him. Hoping Danny wasn't about to drag him throughout Sandford, Nicholas was instead relieved when Danny hoisted him up onto his shoulder. It was hard to lay there limp, when every movement Danny made threatened to unseat him. Danny himself seemed to realize what was happening, because he brought a hand up to hold Nicholas steady. Then Nicholas had another reason he had to concentrate on not moving.

Danny's hand had planted itself firmly on his rear, nearly cupping a cheek. His hand was hot, it was almost as if Nicholas could feel each individual finger burning him through the suddenly too thin material of his pants. He was intimately aware of that hand now, and not only the hand. Every part of Nicholas that was touching Danny was on fire, his skin burning and tingling. He couldn't hear the sounds of the N.W.A. any longer, so he deemed it safe to slit open an eye. The view that greeted him made him very glad that the blood had rushed to his head, saving himself the embarrassment of blushing. His head was dangling a scant few inches from Danny's arse, if he shifted just the slightest bit he'd be able to rest his chin on it. Another part of Nicholas was also realizing just how close he was to the other man. Mentally cursing his body and its horrible sense of timing, Nicholas hoped fervently that Danny couldn't feel his burgeoning erection through his jacket. He couldn't believe his body would choose now, at a moment when everything was going so very wrong, to finally let Nicholas know just why he was so hurt at Danny's supposed betrayal. But really, did his attraction have to manifest itself right now? He guessed it was because of all the adrenaline that's been pumping through his body, it was getting him excited.

Thankfully, Danny reached his car then, and the hand left his arse to dig into a pocket for keys. A minute of fumbling later, which included a brief fear that Danny was going to drop him, and Nicholas heard the trunk hiss open. Members of the N.W.A. must have still been close enough to watch because Danny dropped him none too gently into the boot, he had to quickly muffle a grunt of pain.

The ride wasn't terribly long, but it gave Nicholas time to think. Danny sure was risking a lot to save him from the murderous villagers. Judging by the sheer amount of bodies in the catacombs, the N.W.A. had no problem eliminating anyone who got in the way of their perfect village. It worried Nicholas what was going to happen to Danny now. Would Frank let it go, let Danny continue living now that he wasn't completely clueless anymore? Would it be alright? Frank and the others could always come up with some sort of story for why Nicholas had to have been killed. Then there were the two outcomes he didn't want to have to think about. The one where Danny knew too much and would have to be disposed of as well. The last outcome was the one he wanted to be the least true, the one he didn't even want to think about.

Where Danny really was involved in this mess, and his soft spot for Nicholas was what was prompting him to do this. He was hoping that wasn't the case, and really Danny being involved in all this really did seem to be far-fetched. The younger man was just too honest, too innocent to pull off the type of acting the rest of the N.W.A. was doing. He might watch too many action films, and he had claimed a want of proper action and shit, but Nicholas knew Danny was aware that the films he loved so much were just that. Films. That real life hardly ever mirrored their goings on.

So by the time the car started to slow down, Nicholas had already convinced himself that Danny had nothing more to do with the N.W.A. then happening to be the son of the man in charge. He stayed still once the car was stopped, unsure of where they were, waiting for Danny to help him. Nicholas' eyes snapped open at the hiss of the boot opening, and he stared, unblinking, up at Danny, waiting. His gut clenched at the seriousness in the other's expression, until the ketchup packet was held up. "Ta-da."

He snapped out of it then, wanting to hear why Danny was doing all this. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your skin." Danny reached out to pluck the knife from the notebook in his pocket, helping Nicholas out and back onto the ground.

"This is murder!"

"It's not, its ketchup."

Nicholas lost it then, it seemed Danny really was just too naïve to know what had been going on. "I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the others." He pointed in the general direction of Sandford.

"What others?" Danny looked so confused Nicholas almost felt sorry for him.

"The others the N.W.A. have murdered."

"That's not true."

"It is!"

"Dad just said it was his special club, he…I thought it was just about rapping people on the knuckles and sending them on their way."

"There are skeletons back there!"

Sheer disbelief was written across Danny's face. "I don't know nothing about no skelingtons."

"What did you think was happening?"

"Not this!"

"It's Frank! He's appointed himself judge, jury, and executioner!"

"He's _not_ Judge Judy and executioner!"

"He is! You gotta help me take him down."

Danny looked just stricken by this point, and Nicholas almost wanted to tell him to forget it, to forget he'd ever said anything. "I can't, he's my _Dad_! Take my car, go back to London, there's nothing you can do."

"I can come back. I can come back and I can bring the blue fury of the Metropolitan Police Service with me."

"They'll make it disappear. And who are they going to believe, my dad, or a _loony_ London police officer"

Nicholas was desperate now; he had to convince Danny to back him on this. He grabbed Danny's jacket in both hands, shaking him. "But it won't be just me will it? We can do it together. You and me. Partners!"

Danny's head shook to the side. "Forget it, Nicholas. It's Sandford."

He dug his car keys out of his pocket, holding them up to chest height. Nicholas looked at the keys dumbly, as if he had no idea what they were for, one hand coming up to grab them. He looked at Danny again before backing off a few steps, making it to the car door before stopping. He couldn't do it, couldn't just leave Danny without a proper parting. There was the chance that he might never see him again, so Nicholas decided he just had to do it.

He moved quickly back to his spot before Danny, and he hesitated just a moment before grabbing Danny's jacket again. This time though, he didn't shake him. He used his hold on the material to pull Danny forwards, crushing their mouths together. At first there was no reaction from Danny, and disappointed, Nicholas loosened his grip, ready to rush off. A moment later, it was obvious Danny had only been in shock. Danny's lips pushed harder against his, his warm hands coming up to grasp Nicholas' hips, fingers digging in almost painfully.

Nicholas gasped in surprise, and Danny took advantage of it right away, slipping his tongue in to taste Nicholas. The kiss was amazing, like nothing Nicholas had ever experienced. He'd been with Janine for years, and not a single kiss with her and felt so familiar, so right, as what he was sharing with Danny. Nicholas was hyper aware of every feeling. The feel of the other man's breath ghosting across his face, the feel of his lashes brushing against his cheekbones in feather light caresses. Surprisingly soft lips against his, and a mouth that tasted sweet, with a hint of chocolate.

Nicholas might have started out as the aggressor in this kiss but Danny was quick to take over. Nicholas winced at the pressure on his split lip, but it was nothing he couldn't get used to. Before he knew it, Danny had walked them backwards, and now had Nicholas pressed against the car. Just a little bit farther and now Nicholas was laying against the trunk, being more or less supported by those large hands, whose grip on his hips hadn't let up at all. If anything, he was holding on tighter, tight enough that there was likely going to be bruises later.

Nicholas was relishing the closeness, he hadn't realized just how much he had missed this, needed this. Needed the comfort that only another body could provide. He could feel Danny's erection pressing against his leg and needed, no wanted to do something about it. Pulling back from the kiss, Nicholas pried Danny's hands off of him, before sliding down the car. He ended up on his knees in front of Danny, and briefly flashed back to the last time he'd been on is knees at Danny's feet, only twenty minutes or so ago. He shook those thoughts away. He didn't want to think about that right now, didn't want to think about anything other then who he was with right now, and concentrate on what they were doing together. He'd let reality sink in a little while later, after he'd finished showing Danny what he felt for him.

Nicholas looked up at Danny from his position, still breathing hard from their kiss; he always seemed to forget that he could breathe through his nose. Danny was breathing hard himself, his hands twitching, wanting to grab hold of Nicholas again. His eyes were wide, with a combination of lust and amazement, pupils dilated. Slowly, watching for any negative reaction from the younger man, Nicholas' hand made its way to the front of Danny's pants. Tentatively, he ran his fingertips over the bulge, and encouraged by the slight hiss of pleasure and twitch of his hips, pressed his entire palm gently on his covered erection.

Danny let out a small moan, rocking his hips forward into his hand, and that was all the encouragement Nicholas needed. He eased the zipper down, tugging Danny's cock free from the confines of his underwear. He did nothing more then hold it for a bit, getting used to the size and weight of it in his hand, before doing anything else. It had been a long time since Nicholas had been with another man, not since those times with his partner nearly six years ago. But he supposed it was like riding a bicycle, you never truly forgot how to do it, and it would come back to him as soon as he got started. Besides, he hadn't wanted to do something so badly in a while, he was sure he'd get points for sheer effort, even if he did turn out to be crap at it. Ah well, he might as well go for it.

He leaned closer, his tongue just barely brushing along the head of Danny's cock, tasting, at the same time shifting his hand closer to the base to hold him steady. He was going to have to get used to the taste of pre-cum again, although he was now grateful for Danny's sweet filled diet. He wasn't nearly as bitter as he knew he could have been. Danny let out a strained sigh, almost a whimper, at the first contact of Nicholas' warm, wet mouth. Deciding to go all in, Nicholas wrapped his lips around the erection, sliding down slowly, taking in as much of Danny's length as possible. Which admittedly, wasn't all that much before he choked, but he could fix that with a little bit of practice.

Danny's eager fingers moved to Nicholas' head, running through the soft, short blonde hair. Nicholas started to move, lips and tongue stroking up and down, occasionally licking across the head to clean off the pre-cum collected there. At the same time, his hand stroked the bit of shaft his mouth couldn't, trying to pace it so that every upwards stroke of his hand was matched by an upward stroke of his tongue.

The entire time Danny's hands never left his head, even though they were constantly in motion. They ran through his hair, over his forehead, ears, brushing against his cheeks, before coming to rest on the back of his neck, fingertips playing with the downy hairs there. He wasn't quiet either, and Nicholas took great pleasure in every gasp, whimper, and moan. His own erection was pressing against his trousers, but right now it wasn't about him, no matter how much he ached to be touched.

The fingers on his neck tightened hard enough to make him wince, and Danny's whispered, "Ah, Nicholas." was all the warning he got. He only just managed to pull back last minute to get his mouth around the tip as Danny came. There was more then Nicholas could remember there being, and he had to swallow a few times, surprised. Danny very nearly went limp above him, Nicholas could feel his legs shaking, his hands relaxing to rest heavily on his shoulders. He licked Danny clean, making sure there wasn't a single drop left, before finally letting him slip from his mouth, his hand dropping back to his side as well.

Suddenly nervous, even though he didn't really have a reason to be at this point, Nicholas glanced up at Danny through his lashes, almost afraid of the expression he might have on his face. He needn't have worried at all. Danny had the widest smile he'd ever seen him give, his look one of smug satisfaction still tinged with a bit of awe. Nicholas gave his own answering smile, though it was small in comparison to Danny's. But it was probably the most genuine smile Danny had ever seen on his face, including that first time in the pub when he'd been able to startle a laugh out of Nicholas.

Regaining the use of his limbs, Danny tugged Nicholas back to his feet, greedily crashing their lips together, tongue delving in to plunder the mouth he'd now never to able to look at the same. Every time he'd see Nicholas' mouth now all he'd see was his cock sliding between those reddened, slick lips. The split lip didn't even manage to mar the image, it almost made Nicholas look even more enticing. He pushed Nicholas back over the car, bending him over the trunk again, at the same time fighting with his belt buckle, all the while not breaking their kiss. Finally Danny managed to get the belt undone and his trousers unbuttoned and unzipped. Danny could feel just how hard Nicholas was, and as he tugged down Nicholas' underwear just enough to free his trapped erection, it sprung out of its confines, bobbing for attention. Danny wrapped his hand around the shaft, stroking slowly, teasingly. Nicholas let out a low whine, as close to begging as he'd allow himself. But still Danny kept to his slow pace, all he changed was now he added a swipe of his thumb over the head on every upwards stroke. Danny's other hand made it back to his hip again, holding him down.

Nicholas squirmed, trying to find a more comfortable position, but Danny's grip on him had him effectively pinned in place. He was made even more uncomfortable because of the little problem of his underwear. Danny had only tugged them down far enough to let his cock out, and right now the elastic waistband was digging quite painfully into his balls, almost crushing them. When Danny actually picked up speed however, Nicholas decided he could live with a little bit of pain, since the pleasure was starting to make him shake.

Nicholas hadn't been so turned on in a long time, and knew he wasn't going to last very long at all. The hands he'd had laying at his side scrabbled against the trunk, trying to find purchase on something. He brought them up to grip Danny's upper arms, needing something to hold onto as the pressure grew, pleasure uncoiling in his stomach, sending sparks throughout his body. Nicholas didn't know when he'd closed his eyes, probably at the first touch of Danny's hand, but he forced them open now. He nearly choked when he took in the emotion on Danny's face. It looked like he was concentrating so hard on what he was doing, drinking in Nicholas' every reaction, and now Nicholas felt strangely exposed, like Danny could hear his every thought. Plus there was a look in Danny's eyes that Nicholas knew was familiar but he just couldn't place it. He couldn't get his fried brain to process what the look meant, although he knew it was important. A sudden twist of Danny's hand made all thoughts fly out of his head.

Danny could spend all day watching Nicholas, easily, especially if he kept making those little moans and whimpers, panting harshly, every motion of his hand wringing a new sound from that pretty throat. Since he'd met Nicholas, he'd enjoyed listening to him talk, and it hadn't mattered what he'd said, his voice had been enough. But this side of Nicholas was so much better. This wanton, vocal Nicholas was what he'd been hoping for every time he tried to get the blonde drunk. He looked so hot, splayed across the trunk of his car, cheeks flushed, chest heaving, cock jutting out from his body, leaking freely. He was so different from the normally reserved man, whose smile was usually one of polite courtesy then out of an actual desire to smile.

Suddenly obsessed with what he'd look like when he came, Danny sped up his stroking even faster, and it didn't take much longer. Nicholas' eyes went impossibly wide, hips jerking futilely in his grip, mouth open in a silent scream, nothing more then a startled squeak making its way out. He was absolutely beautiful when he came, every muscle in his body tightening, tendons in his neck straining.

Danny kissed him hard one last time, almost as a thanks, before letting him go, tucking his semi-erect penis back into his pants as he backed away. Watching Nicholas had gotten him excited again. Nicholas needed a moment to collect himself, his brain couldn't seem to make his limbs move normally, when he did mange to move it felt like he was forcing himself through a thick gel. It took him a moment to realize Danny wasn't even on top of him any longer. Looking over to the younger man, Nicholas frowned, not understanding what Danny was bending over to pick up. His confusion cleared somewhat, when he heard the jingle. It was the car keys he must have dropped earlier that Danny had grabbed.

A feeling of dread was quickly replacing the pleasure in his gut; he was starting to get worried again. Once more Danny had a way too serious look on his face, and Nicholas had a sudden realization as Danny pressed the keys into his numb hand. Danny was still going to make him leave, even after what they'd just shared. It hadn't been enough, Nicholas hadn't managed to convince Danny to come with him, he was still determined to go back to Sandford even though it might no longer be safe for him there. Was still determined to get Nicholas to leave, was still trying to keep him safe. Nicholas opened his mouth, ready to protest, but Danny cut him off first. "Get goin' already."

This was all wrong, Danny was supposed to be with him, all his quickly made up plans included Danny by his side, not left behind and in danger. "But…?"

"Just go Nicholas, please." Danny's tone was pleading.

Nicholas tightened his hold on the keys, searching Danny's face. There was no sign of hesitation, his mind was already made up, it would just be a waste of breath to continue trying to sway him. Reluctantly he stood up straight again, pulling his pants back up at the same time, fingers still too unsteady to get the belt done up. Moving slowly, just in case Danny changed his mind, he made it to the driver's side, where the door was still open. He slid behind the wheel, closing the door behind him, starting it up. He sat for a moment, really not wanting to leave, before glancing one more time at Danny in the rearview mirror. His serious look still hadn't changed, so Nicholas shifted the car into gear, leaving.

It wasn't until he had to stop at the gas station that Nicholas recognized the odd look that had been in Danny's eyes earlier. Recognition had hit him when he'd seen the copy of Point Break, and Danny's words had come back to him. 'He goes to shoot Swayze but he can't, 'cause he loves him so much.'

Had it really been that long since he'd seen that emotion directed at himself? Before things went sour, Janine used to look at him like that; he was so stupid for not seeing it before. Andy was right, he really was a twat. Danny loved him, that's why he risked so much to get him safely out of Sandford.

Nicholas came to a decision right then. He wasn't going to run back to London, he was going back to Sandford. It was his turn to save Danny now, his turn to play the hero, and this time he'd be prepared. A plan was already forming, it was reckless, and would likely get him killed, but it was so out of character that it just might catch them all by surprise.

Nicholas was going back for Danny, now that he knew for sure that there really could be a future for the two of them together, there was no way he was going to let this opportunity go. Frank and the rest of the N.W.A. were going to regret trying to kill him and not succeeding.


End file.
